Zenitsu Agatsuma
|weight = 58 kg |birthday = September 3 |hair_color = Blond to Orange Black |eye_color = Brown to Gold |affiliation = Demon Slayer Corps |occupation = Demon Slayer |combat_style = Breath of Thunder |status = Unknown |anime_debut = Episode 4 |manga_debut = Chapter 6 |japanese_va = Hiro Shimono |english_va = Aleks Le |image_gallery = Zenitsu Agatsuma/Image Gallery }} |Agatsuma Zen'itsu}} is a Demon Slayer and member of the Demon Slayer Corps. He is a traveling companion of Tanjiro Kamado and one of the main protagonists of ''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba''. Appearance Zenitsu is a young man with fair skin and downward-sloped, scared-looking eyes that fade from soft brown to gold. He has short, yellow hair of varying lengths, cutting off squarely at the ends where it fades to a darker orange color, that falls in front of his face in uneven bangs. Before he became a Demon Slayer, Zenitsu's hair was originally black, but it turned the color it is currently when he was struck by lightning during his training. For a period of time following the battle at Natagumo Mountain, his limbs were temporarily shrunk due to Demonic poison, but were able to return to normal afterward thanks to the medicine given to him by Shinobu Kocho.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Page 9 He wears a paler brown version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform, which consists of a dark brown gakuran jacket, a white belt around his waist and hakama pants that extend, as well as his signature white-triangle patterned, yellow and orange gradient haori. As well as this, Zenitsu also sports a pair of tabi socks, tied at the front in 3 white bows, with the same pattern as his haori, and white-laced footwear. Personality Zenitsu is a coward; always claiming he doesn't have long to live due to the dangerous job of being a Demon Slayer. He also has rather low self-esteem despite his strength, to the point that he thinks he's actually useless, as seen when he couldn't believe he'd slain a Demon that he had, tricking himself into instead believing that it was Shoichi even though the latter was a young child who didn't possess any form of special Demon-slaying ability.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 9 Zenitsu is in a constant state of fear and always cries and tries to run away at the sight of danger, claiming he wants to live a modest, normal life, instead of that of a Demon Slayer in which he just thinks he's useless all the time. However, despite these weaknesses, Zenitsu still wants to live up to the expectations others set up for him and will try his hardest when he is needed to. He holds great respect and admiration towards his comrades and his deceased teacher, Jigoro Kuwajima, and his inner focus and drive in avenging him always help to wash away his cowardice and second thoughts when he's in a pinch. Zenitsu is also shown to be something of a wannabe womanizer, stemming from a desire to not be single should he be killed; he tends to hit on girls who he thinks are cute and ask them to marry him, much to their annoyance.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 19, Page 9 This womanizing nature is shown to override his docile personality, in particular when he believes his comrades are "flirting" with cute girls, he soon snaps and goes in long hysterical rants and complaints. During these times he's also shown to become physically aggressive, lashing out at them in frustration. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Enhanced Sense of Hearing: Zenitsu has a heightened sense of hearing, allowing him to detect danger from even the faintest of sounds. He is also able to hear the inner thoughts of people if he uses the sense of hearing to its fullest potential, and he can also use this ability to aid him in locating Demons by comparing the sounds produced by a Demons' body to those produced by a human. Unconscious Combat: Zenitsu becomes stronger when he sleeps. When his life is in danger, the fear he experiences exceeds his limits and makes him fall unconscious, which is when he reaches his true potential; when Zenitsu is asleep, he can perform his swordsmanship at a high level based purely on instinct alone. However, as the story goes on, he continues to improve his skills and courage and depends on this ability less and less, beginning to showcase the same skill and ability when conscious. Swordsmanship の |Kaminari no kokyū}}: Taught to him by the former Thunder Pillar, Jigoro Kuwajima. This technique increases his strength and agility to equal a Demon. There are six styles, but Zenitsu could only learn the first style said to be the basis for the others yet he honed it to where he could fight against a number of strong demons. He later created a seventh style and defeated his former senior who had become the Upper Moon Six of the Twelve Demon Moons. * ノ |Ichi no kata: Hekireki Issen}} - The user dashes forward and slashes at their opponent with incredible speed. **Zenitsu has honed this ability to the extent of being able to repeat the dash multiple times in quick succession. He usually goes for |Rokuren}} (six dashes) but has been able to use |Hachiren}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 91, Page 15 to dash eight times within one use of the technique.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 34, Page 9 * |Shinsoku}} - Zenitsu can utilise this technique to augment the speed of his Thunder Clap Flash further. He is only able to use this ability twice a day. After the second time, his legs become useless. * ノ |Shichi no kata: Honoikazuchi no kami}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 145, Page 15 - This is the seventh form that Zenitsu created himself. The user creates a dragon-like creature emitting fire and thunder. This form alongside God Speed allows Zenitsu to move extremely fast, allowing him to defeat Upper Moon Six, Kaigaku. Before Kaigaku died, Zenitsu confessed that this form was unique to himself and that he had created it in hopes of fighting alongside him as an equal. Trivia * Zenitsu's surname means , while his given name means . ** In a twitcasting broadcast segment for Kimetsu no Yaiba, Gotoge said that his name was pronounced as Zenitsu→ with a more dragged out "suu" syllable instead of a strong emphasis on "zen" Zen↑itsu. The pronunciation also goes as "zen-i-tsu" where usually the n and i are separated by an apostrophe, making it Zen'itsu to not be misread as "ze-nitsu". * Zenitsu was ranked in 2nd place as of the first character popularity poll with 4,299 votes. * Thanks to his hearing, Zenitsu is very skilled at playing the shamisen and the koto. * Zenitsu is the only non-Pillar Demon Slayer to have done feats only specific Pillars have done: ** Create a new, original form in a Breath Style with multiple users (done by Giyu Tomioka). ** Defeat an Upper Moon by himself and was in a near-critical state afterwards (done by Muichiro Tokito). Quotes * (To Tanjiro Kamado) "So you were carrying such a cute girl with you... You were carrying such a cute girl with you every single day... and going about your journey with such joy... Give me back the blood I bled for you!!!"Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 14 * (To Kaigaku) "Gramps was not senile. If I'm dirt, you're garbage. I can only use the First Style, and you can use all but the First Style. Gramps died a miserable death because he wasn't even lucky enough to have a proper successor."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 144, Page 15-16 * (To Kaigaku) "No, Gramps was never like that. This is my own Style. The Style I created myself. I wanted to fight alongside you using this one day."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 145, Page 17 Navigation ru:Зеницу Агацума pl:Zenitsu Agatsuma zh-tw:我妻善逸 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Slayers